Jumping into the seasonal spirit
by geminadream
Summary: Autumn Destiel goodness!


_Inspiration for this story came from this post from _**caswitch**_ on tumblr! :)_

**_post/98336463652/aus-that-need-to-happen-autumn-edition-i-got_**

His books were selling like hotcakes and he was forever being interviewed on and off screen. He had never liked the whole publicity side of being an author on the New York Times best seller list.

I's not like he hates everyone, it's just he prefers alone time more than camera time. That's why he decided to buy a home outside of his first home in Chicago. He had been trawling through website after website looking for a place. A couple of houses had caught his eye but in the end there was always something that put him off them- whether it be the neighbourhood or it was too near a school.

Then one day in the middle of August his brother Gabriel called about a house a couple of blocks away from his bakery. He phoned the realtor to book a viewing and two weeks later he had the keys. Moving in had to be put on hold due to Castiel having to go on a book tour. But by the time it was mid-October Castiel was settled in and enjoying his country home in Proctor, Minnesota.

He had woken up early that morning and couldn't get back to sleep so he decided to wrap up since the morning air had a nip to it, make some tea and sit in his porch with a good book. Two cups of tea later, Castiel noticed one of his neighbours had started doing some yard work. The man was raking the leaves in his front yard whilst listening to music on his iPod. Clearly in his own little bubble. The man- Dean if Castiel remembered correctly- was living himself like Castiel. But unlike Castiel, Dean regularly had guests coming and going. Castiel hoped they were just friends and family because Dean was beautiful and just Castiel's type. _"Fingers crossed he likes men." _Castiel thought.

Occasionally Castiel would look up from his book to see Dean air guitaring, singing or dancing to himself. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The street had been quiet that morning with only a few cars passing by. It was nice, Castiel would never have been able to experience this back in Chicago. Castiel had now long forgotten about his book and drink and was now solely focusing his attention on his neighbour.

Meanwhile Dean was having more fun than he thought he would this morning. Nobody seemed to be up this early and he could enjoy his music all by himself. He had nearly finished raking his yard when a memory from his past came to mind-_He was with his brother Sammy at a park and the two of them were having fun, running around throwing leaves at each other and jumping in the big piles together. _Just then Dean had the sudden urge to jump into the leafy pile he had just made. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he quickly checked around him for signs of life.

Castiel couldn't believe what he was seeing. His neighbour- who he believed was roughly the same age as himself- had dropped the rake he was holding, took a couple of steps back, ran and dove straight into the pile of leaves he had spent an hour before raking.

Castiel stood up and walked over to the edge of his porch to get a better view of the scene in front of him with the gleeful man. Castiel watch as the man rolled about, making snow angels in the leaves and also throwing the leaves in the air and dancing in them like a scene from a film.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A man he believed to be thirty something of age was acting like an eight year old who was having the time of their life. He turned round picking up his cup of tea and took a sip forgetting how cold it was and choked a little. In trying to prevent himself from coughing too loud he made himself choke even further on his drink, unfortunately gaining the attention of his neighbour.

Dean froze when he heard coughing, he knew it was coming from somewhere near him. He turned round to see his new neighbour – who he was yet to introduce himself too- choking on something. The man eventually stopped coughing. Dean was unsure how to proceed so just asked;

"You okay there?" Blushing because he had just been caught acting like a small child in the leaves.

"I'm fine now thank you, did you have fun?" Castiel replied with a smirk.

Dean wanted to run and hide, not only because of them embarrassing incident that had just happened but also because the one person who had seen it also happened to be incredibly hot.

"_Why me?" _ He thought.

"Oh, erm… yeah I did. My name's Dean by the way." He smiled whilst giving a little wave.

"Castiel, Would you like to come over for a cup of tea?"


End file.
